


Fred Weasley (Annabel Lee parody)

by Kel_Sticks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Poetry, Battle of Hogwarts, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Books, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Characters Reading Harry Potter Books, Crying, Edgar Allan Poe References, Epic Poetry, Feels, Fred Weasley Dies, Fred Weasley's Funeral, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Edgar Allan Poe, Inspired by Poetry, Parody, Poetry, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Book: Fangirl, Sad Ending, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slam Poetry, Song Parody, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kel_Sticks/pseuds/Kel_Sticks
Summary: It was many and many a year ago, in a castle under siege, that a wizard there fought whom you may know by the name of Fred  Weasley.Poetry Parody of Edgar Allen Poe's 'Annabel Lee' except sadder because its about Fred.





	Fred Weasley (Annabel Lee parody)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a parody of the poem Annabel Lee by Edgar Allen Poe. (we had to write a parody for English class so this was mine :P )
> 
> I used the same poetry structure and rhyming but made it about Fred Weasley

It was many and many a year ago,  
In a castle under siege,  
That a wizard there fought whom you may know  
By the name of Fred Weasley.  
This wizard he fought without knowledge or thought  
That he was being watched over by me.

I was a reader and he was a character,  
In this castle under siege  
But I loved him with a love that was more than love,  
My favourite, Fred Weasley.  
With a love that the omniscient author above,  
Knew must end brutally.

And this was the reason that, years ago,  
In this castle under siege,  
A spell blasted through a ruined wall, hitting  
My beloved Fred Weasley;  
So that his crying kinsmen came,  
And hid him away from me,  
To lay him in the hall of dead,  
In this castle under siege.

The author, hunched over a writing desk,   
Knew how cliché a happy ending would be—  
Yes! — that was the reason (as all readers know,   
About this castle under siege)  
That the spell shot from the ruined wall that night,  
Hitting and killing my Fred Weasley.

Alas my love it was stronger by far than the love  
Of those less well-read than me—  
Of those less obsessed than me—  
And neither the omniscient author above,  
Nor the fandom mourning in disbelief  
Could ever convince me to fully accept  
The death of Fred Weasley.

For he lives on in my mind, with every story I find  
About my Fred Weasley;  
Each time I re-read the whole book series,  
I remember my Fred Weasley.  
And so, I force my mind to forget that he died,  
So my favourite — my favourite — is very much alive.  
In the books there which I still read  
In stories I will always read.


End file.
